A Little of This and That
by MangoPirate
Summary: A series of 15 drabbles, each supporting a different couple from One Piece. Please read and review. I'm sure you'll be a fan of at least one of the couples here! LuNa, UsoNa, RoNa, FrankyRobin, more to come!
1. We Are Going To Change

**Author's Note:** Hello! Welcome to my entries. Yes, these were all drabbles written for a LiveJournal community called **15pairings**, which is wonderful! You select a fandom, pick a theme set, and write a different drabble for each theme, each using a different couple. It's brilliant!

And you've stumbled upon mine. Let it be known that before each drabble I will list the couple and specific rating, so as not to give anyone an unwanted surprise. Please, read and review!

_Theme: **"we are going to change"**  
Couple: **Luffy/Nami  
**Rating: **T**  
_

* * *

**We Are Going To Change  
**

"Luffy," the orange-haired navigator cooed at her captain, "don't you want to join me in private?" She was leaning her arms on a table, thrusting her chest out as if the breasts were not obvious enough, and parting her lips in a very practiced pout. And all because Robin had said, earlier with a small laugh, that the captain was completely incapable of being seduced.

Nami took up the challenge, and had already used the tried-and-true method of pretending to drop an item, only to bend over and pick it up in a suggestive manner; this did nothing to Luffy, but had been enough for Sanji to need immediate doctoral attention from Chopper. She had attempted every suggestive comment she knew (that she assumed Luffy would understand), and although Zoro had walked away with a frown--for a reason she couldn't quite grasp--still, nothing had gotten through to the captain.

Now he was staring blankly at her face, blinking with a piece of food hanging out the corner of his mouth. He swallowed the food and said, "Why would I need to talk to you in private, Nami?"

Robin smiled into her book, and Nami hung her head, plopping back into her seat across from Luffy. She sighed and shook her head, muttering to herself. Cutting her eyes back up at the captain, she asked, "Don't you know anything about romance?"

"Sure," he answered in a moment, returning to eating. "I know about stuff like you hear in songs and stories."

Defeated, Nami moped back to her room and shut the door.

He would never change.

--

Robin had watch duty that night, so Nami was alone in the room set aside for the female members of the crew. She didn't mind sleeping there alone, and was startled out of a half-dream state when she heard the door creak open. She sat up in the bed and stared as the dark figure approached her, then sat on the end of the bed and spoke.

"I'm not so stupid," it said, and she let out a breath when she realized it was Luffy.

"I never said you were stupid," she replied.

He chewed his bottom lip and then looked at her. "I mean, I know about stuff. I'm just not like Sanji. But I notice you... that's what you wanted, right? You wanted me to notice?"

She stared at him for a long time in the dark room, watching him hold his hat in his hands and fidget nervously. He glanced at her and swallowed, and when he stood to leave she put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"So what would your reaction be to..." She didn't finish the sentence, but instead unbuttoned her pajama top swiftly and looked up at him again.

His reaction was what she would have expected from any man...except for him. But he was different--gentle, not very romantic, but instinctive, as if he were going about normal business there in the dark.

In the moonlight afterward, she wondered if this would change anything.

--

Some time later, she looked at herself in the mirror and sickened to notice she was showing. The belly was rounding out, becoming stretched and growing fatter even though she forced herself to go without food as often as Sanji would allow. They didn't know, but they would soon. She told Robin first, then Luffy.

He was confused at first; either he had forgotten the night ever even happened, or no one had ever told him that the stork doesn't bring babies. As she patiently explained it to him, however, the weight of what she was telling him suddenly fell on him; she witnessed the very moment it happened. The half-smile on his face vanished, and his wide bright eyes dimmed slightly. His countenance stopped looking like a child, and all in that single instant, the captain grew up and the navigator had to find the maternal core within her being that had been hidden for so long.

"We are going to change," she said softly, and he nodded in agreement. 

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Seasons of Love

**Author's Note:** Hello! Welcome to my entries. Yes, these were all drabbles written for a LiveJournal community called **15pairings**, which is wonderful! You select a fandom, pick a theme set, and write a different drabble for each theme, each using a different couple. It's brilliant!

_Theme: **"four seasons"**  
Couple: **Usopp/Nami  
**Rating: **T**_

* * *

**Seasons of Love**

Summer - The heat rolls off of the sea, the sunlight reflecting on the water so that fair skin is easily burned and they worry their captain might melt. The cook offers to put sunscreen on the two women, and they both turn him down--working on a tan, already have one. He heads to the kitchen then, to fix them drinks, as the swordsman glares at him nearby.  
Panting up the crow's nest, the sniper unties his bandana to get as much breeze as possible against his skin. His thoughts are far away, but his gaze returns down below, to the deck, to a lounge chair with a woman lying across it. The privacy of the crow's nest makes watch duty much more manageable--he likes to think when he's alone, but the heat of the summertime takes away all of his mind's energy and leaves him only staring... until the cook twirls to the women and blocks the view from above.

Autumn - Nami's hair is the color of the leaves dropping from the trees on the island, and as Usopp follows her through the forest, he smiles to think that her hair and her psirit are setting the world on fire. She is talking, speaking of what kind of food they are looking for, telling him to let her know if he sees any... what? Blackberries? And he is trying to look for them, but her figure bobbing ahead of him and the high heels crunching the leaves underfoot are too hypnotising.  
Then she stops; her eyes light up and she hits her knees, digging into a bush full of the fresh, tart berries and tossing the treasures into a bag. He kneels to join her, and they talk of anything except the past; more blackberries lead to more talking, and when they finally stand up again, their hands are stained with deep purple. The laugh together, and he stops himself wishing more had happened out there than just blackberry-picking.

Winter - The wind is so cold and cutting that it takes two people huddled in the crow's nest, taking turns, to do the job right in this strange, snowy landscape. They drew straws, so he knows he shouldn't feel guilty about being there with her; yet when she asks him to tell her a story to keep her awake, he cannot swallow the knot in his throat. His stammering is enough for her to catch on, and she says she's certain the girl back home won't mind their sitting together for the sake of warmth.  
He slips and says its not his actions but his thoughts he's worried about, and realization is enough for their lips to meet for warmth unprecedented in that icy world.

Spring - When a young man's fancy turns to thoughts of love, all but the stoic swordsman find themselves vying for attention from the crew's ladies--and even he holds the door open for the slender archaeologist. The sniper finds himself longing for home, but moreso longing for feminine attention, and so it is with surprise that he is again joined on watch duty by the navigator.  
Her sundress catches the breeze. She sits down next to him, and his mouth and body pressing against hers are all it takes for her spirit to fly off with the seagulls that rush by overhead.

* * *

**Thanks for reading--please review!**


	3. Behind the Curtain

**Author's Note:** Hello! Welcome to my entries. Yes, these were all drabbles written for a LiveJournal community called **15pairings**, which is wonderful! You select a fandom, pick a theme set, and write a different drabble for each theme, each using a different couple. It's brilliant!

_Theme: **"illusion"**  
Couple: **Robin/Nami **_**(WARNING Girl/girl couple ahead!)**_**  
**Rating: **T+ **_**(WARNING This one is slightly more smutty than the other two.)**

* * *

******  
Behind the Curtain**

Sanji wanted in that room.

There was a window, sure. But they were girls, and like girls do, had decided to hang decorative curtains at the only portal into that torturous world of their bedroom. And so Sanji, after trying every method imaginable to remove the curtain, move it slightly to one side, or replace it with transluscent fabric, finally gave up and resigned himself to his own illusions of what went on inside that room.

He liked to imagine them changing into their see-through nighties; that was his favorite illusion. Sometimes, instead, he pictured them talking together about him, getting all hot and bothered the more they spoke. A few times, his mind strayed to dirtier scenes, all of which involved himself or at least his name.

But he had no idea what really went on in there, past his own illusions.

--

The see-through nighties were hardly necessary in the reality of the world beyond the bedroom window. But sometimes Nami liked to don fishnet stockings; still, she found them a bit too constricting most nights. As Sanji stood outside and imagined himself a ladies' man, Nami, inside, grinned deviously at Robin and approached her slowly.

Robin stiffened; in battles, she was the stronger, but behind that curtained window, that illusion vanished as well, and she fell prey to the spark that ignited Nami's beautiful, dark eyes. The redhead took subtle, slow steps toward her, practiced and poised. Robin inched backward until she touched the wall, feeling it scrape against her bare back.

Then Nami was there, her breath striking Robin's neck with a sharpness that made the dark-haired woman cry out softly; another pinprick flare was Nami biting at the neck instead. Robin shut her eyes and allowed Nami to move her around, shove her down to the bed, fall atop her.

Legs entwined with each other as Nami first sat, then stretched out the length of Robin's body, hands moving to just the right places to ilicit soft, throaty noises. Then a climax, and then a relaxation; almost as soon as the moment had appearead, it vanished into Nami dressing herself in silence and Robin pulling the sheets over her own body.

--

Outside, Sanji mistook the silence for the women being asleep, and wished himself in the room, not realizing what he was missing.

* * *

******Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	4. Picking Up Women

**Author's Note:** Hello! Welcome to my entries. Yes, these were all drabbles written for a LiveJournal community called **15pairings**, which is wonderful! You select a fandom, pick a theme set, and write a different drabble for each theme, each using a different couple. It's brilliant!

Theme: **"Go ahead."**  
Couple: **Franky/Robin  
**Rating: **G**

* * *

**Picking Up Women**

The cyborg pushed his sunglasses onto his forehead, showing eyes with a steely determination. Across the table sat the slender archaeologist, her cruves and darkness strongly juxtaposed against his pale thickness. She stared back at him, meeting his eyes with boredom from her own. Barely blinking, the two of them continued to sit there, with only the wind in their ears for sound and motion both.

No one else was on the ship; the others were off exploring together, leaving Franky and Robin behind on guard duty. She had intended to do a good deal of reading--at least until some calamity or other presented itself--but the cyborg had started asking her all sorts of questions and telling her anecdotes from his past, so that she had to politely set aside her book and give him as much information as she felt he needed to know--which wasn't much, but seemed to satisfy him anyway.

At some point, he talked about a time when he once picked up a woman, quite literally; he lifted her up over his head, then set her back down again, and she had promptly slapped him. He apparently thought this story was very funny, so Robin smiled a bit; then she made the mistake of telling him that she was glad no one ever tried to do that to her.

He immediately stopped talking then, and that was when the staring had begun. She had to admit the chance to get to know his eyes was useful--windows to the soul, and all that. But just as she was about to turn back to her reading, he blurted, "I'll do it, then!"

She frowned. "Do what?"

"Pick you up, of course."

"No, no. Let's not have that."

"You need to lighten up. C'mon."

"Why bother?"

He grinned. "Because you need to laugh. Give me a chance?"

She narrowed her eyes at the suggestion behind that, but said, "Well... no one else is around, so... alright. Go ahead."

He put his sunglasses back over his eyes, stepped over to her, and put his large hands on her waist. She bit her lip when he lifted her, twirling her around, but she could not stop the laughter from bubbling forth. By the time he set her gently back down on her feet, she had small droplets in the corners of her eyes from giggling so much.

"Thanks," chuckled Franky. "Glad you gave me a chance... and took one, yourself."

They smiled at each other, and never spoke of that moment again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**


End file.
